Welcome to My Paradise
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Magenta's life is turned upside down when her father begins to abuse her and her mother. Her only escape is a paradise, a fantasy paradise, created by the mind of a 5 year old girl.
1. My Tears Choke Me to Death

_**Based on Rugrats Theory, the song by Yuki Kaai. XD Seriously, this is my addiction. I really hope you like it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it, it seems like I must though, but it all depends of my schedule. :)**_

_**I do not own anything used in this story, except Tanja and Damian.**_

* * *

"You're a horrible wife!" Magenta's mother was pushed to the ground. Her father didn't realize that she was watching them from the safety of her room, hiding most of her body behind the door. "Why did I even marry you?!"

"Please! Please don't!" her mother cried, covering her face and curling into a ball. "Please don't Damian…" she started crying.

"Shut up, Tanja!" Damian screamed, kicking Tanja. Magenta watched, tears forming in her eyes. Tanja screamed as Damian continued to kick her.

"Damian! Please stop!"

"Daddy!" Magenta screamed. Damian turned to look at her, frowning with disappointment. "Why are you hurting mommy?"

"Because she's a disappointment, just like you and your god damn brother!" he shouted at her. Tanja stared at Magenta, a look of fear frozen on her face. Damian walked towards Magenta. "Sometimes I wonder why I work my fucking _ass _off to provide for you, your brother, and that whore you call your mother."

"Mommy is not a whore!" Magenta shouted, stepping out of the safety of her room. "Why are you such a bully, daddy?"

Damian stopped in front of Magenta and laughed at her pathetic, childish insult. "I'm not a bully, sweetie," he whispered sweetly, kneeling down to be at Magenta's level. "I'm just tired of all this."

"Only bullies hurt people when they're angry, daddy," Magenta said. Damian frowned.

"Oh, bullies only hurt people?" he asked. Magenta nodded. Damian laughed again, making Magenta feel uncomfortable and scared.

He stood up straight and looked down at Magenta. "Well, I guess if I'm a bully, I should act like one," he said calmly. He grabbed Magenta by her hair and dragged her into her room, ignoring Magenta's screaming and Tanja's yelling.

"Don't you fucking ever call me a bully again!" Damian screamed, letting go of Magenta. She stood up slowly, rubbing her head and trying not to cry. Damian slapped her hard. Tanja screamed Magenta's name from the open doorway. Damian picked Magenta up off the ground by her hair, ignoring her crying, and laughed.

"I'll teach you to get in the way," he muttered, dropping her. He looked down at his daughter, who was crying uncontrollably, and frowned. He left her room, pushing Tanja out of the way. He stormed down the hall to his room and slammed the door behind her.

"Mommy…" Magenta whispered, trying to find her mom through her teary vision. "Help me, mommy…"

Tanja shook her head and left the doorway, quietly closing the door.

* * *

A week passed before Magenta dared to step outside her room while her dad was home. She stared at the ground as she walked into the kitchen, too scared to look at her dad. Her mother watched her with genuine sorrow.

"Magenta, come here," her father said softly. Magenta jumped at the sound of his voice and nervously looked at him. "I said come here."

"Yes, daddy," she murmured, quickly walking over to her father. She bowed her head, staring at the floor. "What is it, daddy?"

"Look at me when I speak to you," Damian said. Magenta hesitantly looked up at him, biting her lip to keep from crying. "Why did you leave your room?"

"I was thirsty, daddy," Magenta said. "I'm sorry."

Damian slapped her. "Did I fucking say you could speak yet?"

Magenta shook her head, biting her lip as hard as she could. Damian frowned, balled up his fist, and hit Magenta.

"Damian! What are you doing?" Tanja screamed.

"Punishing this girl we are forced to call our daughter, Tanja."

"What did she do?" Tanja asked. Damian pushed Magenta away and walked over to Tanja. Magenta looked at her mom and ran off to her room. She locked the door behind her and blocked out the sounds of her father hurting her mom.

Magenta sat down with her back to the door, crying. She blamed herself for what her father was doing.

She looked around her room, wiping the tears from her eyes. It looked different to her. Brighter, happier…she stood up and walked over to her bed.

"Oh, Magenta!" she heard her father call her name.

"Leave me alone!" Magenta screamed as she climbed onto her bed. "I don't like you, daddy!"

She looked out her window and sighed. She rolled over and pulled the blankets closer to her face.

"Night night," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Magenta woke up the next morning feeling unusually happy. She stretched and hopped out of bed before realizing that she hadn't changed clothes the night before.

"Oh…" she muttered, sighing. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a light purple dress and quickly changed. She unlocked her bedroom door and walked out, sure that her father had left for work already.

"Genta, dear, come here," her mother's soft voice called for her from her parents' bedroom. Magenta looked around and hurried to their bedroom, rushing into the room.

"Yes, mommy?" she asked, smiling big when she finally saw her mom, wrapped in a blanket cocoon.

"Genta, dear, would you mind bringing me a glass of water?" her mother asked softly.

"Sure mommy! I'll be right back!" Magenta said cheerily, skipping out of her mother's room, completely forgetting about her father and how he'd hurt both of them the day before.

She hurried getting her mother a glass of water and hurried back to the room, not wanting her mother to be thirsty for too long.

"Here you go, mommy!" Magenta announced, shoving the glass in Tanja's face. Tanja took the water and quickly drank it.

"How about we have some breakfast, hm, Genta?" she asked, throwing the blankets off of her and sliding out of bed. Magenta smiled and nodded eagerly. Tanja laughed and patted the top of Magenta's head. "Come on then. We'll make pancakes. Maybe we can watch a movie too, later."

Magenta followed her mother out of the room and into the kitchen. She helped her mother get the ingredients for pancakes out and watched as Tanja began making the mix.

"Mommy," Magenta said once the pancakes were finished and they were getting ready to eat.

"Yes, darling?"

Magenta climbed up onto her chair, waiting for her mother to sit down in her seat so they could begin eating. Tanja brought her plate to the table and sat down, smiling at her daughter.

"When is Riffy going to come home?" Magenta asked. "He's been gone for a while…"

Tanja's smile disappeared. "Um…sweetie…can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Mommy…I wanna know when Riffy's coming home…I wanna play with him and my dollies soon…" Magenta said innocently.

"Um…" Tanja wasn't sure how to explain the situation to her young daughter. "Sweetie…Riffy's going to be gone for a while…"

"How long?" Magenta asked.

"A while," Tanja repeated. Magenta frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sweetie, how about we eat and then we can play with your dollies? How does that sound?"

Magenta hesitantly nodded, picking up her fork and shoving a bite of pancake into her mouth, unable to keep from smiling.


	2. Welcome to My Broken Heart

_**Okay, well, this is actually really fun to write. :) I never thought I'd have this much fun writing something like this...anyways, sorry if Magenta seems more mature than a normal 5 year old girl...originally she was going to be 9, but I changed it to make it seem more...erm...believable, that, and I'm not exactly sure how a normal 5 year old acts...**_

_**Well, that's it for now. :) I own nothing, except for Tanja and Damian.**_

* * *

Magenta was sitting in the middle of her room, quietly playing with her dolls. Tanja had left her an hour before so she could begin making lunch.

She still wondered when her brother was going to come home. After a few attempts at getting an answer from her mother, she'd finally given up. She'd decided to ask her father when he got home from work in a few hours.

"Genta! Lunch time!" Tanja called from the kitchen. Magenta jumped up and ran out of her room, leaving the dolls sitting in the middle of her room.

"What's for lunch?" she asked, sitting in her chair with a big smile on her face. Tanja looked at her sadly, faking a smile for her daughter.

"I was thinking grilled cheese would be good for today…" she said softly, setting a plate in front of Magenta. She sat down in the same seat she had been sitting in for breakfast and waited patiently for Magenta to start eating.

"Mommy…why does daddy work so much?" Magenta asked as she took a bite of the sandwich. "He's never home and when he's home he's just mad…"

"Honey, please just eat…we can watch a movie when you're done, okay?" Tanja said. Magenta nodded and continued eating in silence. Tanja glanced at the door nervously and looked back at Magenta.

"Magenta…sweetie…how about you go play with your dolls some more?"

"But…mommy…I'm not done eating…"

"Just please go to your room, Genta. Please," Tanja looked at the door and bit her lip. "Please, Genta."

Magenta hopped out of her seat and hurried to her room, obeying her mother. She sat back down in the middle of her room after quietly shutting the door and locking it, something she did for extra safety. She picked up two of her dolls, one with bright yellow hair and one with bright red hair. She pulled her dollhouse closer and started playing.

_Riff Raff walked into the house, calling his younger sister's name. "Genta! Genta! Where are you, Genta?"_

_ Magenta ran out her room, down the hall, and hugged him. "Riffy, I missed you!" she cried, smiling at her brother. "Why were you gone so long?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Genta…I'm sorry I was gone so long…I had to help grandma and grandpa on their farm for a little while…I missed you," he said, kneeling down in front of Magenta and hugging her tightly. Magenta noticed that he was crying but she didn't say anything about it._

_ "Promise me you'll never leave again…promise me you'll always be here…please," she begged softly._

_ Riff Raff's voice was distant and soft. "I promise."_

"Magenta!" Damian shouted, pulling Magenta out of her play world. "Magenta! Get out here!"

Magenta jumped up and ran to her door, unlocking it and running out into the living room. "Yes, daddy?" she asked.

"How was your day?" Damian asked cheerily. He flashed Magenta a big smile and Tanja squeaked softly from the corner of the room.

"It was great, daddy. Mommy and me played with my dolls after breakfast," Magenta answered. "How was your day?"

Damian glanced at Tanja and quickly returned his gaze to Magenta. "It was busy, no different than any other day. Though I can say, seeing your bright and happy face has made it that much better."

"Daddy, when is dinner?" Magenta asked.

"It is six…" Damian said, looking at Tanja. Magenta was slightly shocked to hear that it was six already. "When _is _dinner?"

"Um…I can…I can make dinner now, if you don't mind waiting for thirty minutes," Tanja mumbled, averting her gaze to the carpet. "Or we could go out and get something."

"Hurry up and make dinner, woman," Damian ordered. Tanja nodded and hurried out of the room, into the kitchen. He turned back to Magenta. "How about you go play with your dolls until dinner?"

"Okay," Magenta said. "I love you, daddy!" She hugged her father and ran back to her room to play for a little while.

* * *

The three sat at the table, eating in silence. Tanja and Damian avoided eye contact, Tanja keeping her gaze on her young daughter. Magenta ate with a smile on her face, completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Daddy," she said.

"Hm?"

"When is Riffy going to come home?" Magenta asked. Tanja coughed, dropping her fork on her plate and quickly taking a drink of her water. Damian set his fork down on his plate and folded his hands, resting his chin on his folded hands.

He shot a death look at Tanja before looking at Magenta. "Magenta…why are you so eager for him to come home?"

"You guys said he was going to help grammy on her farm in Arkansas for a month…it's been nearly three months…I miss him," Magenta said, sighing softly. "I want him to come home."

"Tanja, we have to tell her," Damian said quickly.

"D…Damian, we can't! She's five."

Magenta listened to them argue for a few minutes about telling her something. Damian hit the table with his fists and stood up.

"Damn it, Tanja! I am going to fucking tell her whether you like it or not!" he shouted at Tanja. Tanja cringed. Damian looked at Magenta. "Magenta, Riff Raff isn't coming home. He's never coming home."

"Why not?" Magenta asked.

"Because…Grandma still needs him to help her…" Damian said, voice growing softer.

"Why can't he come home to visit? Why can't we visit him?"

"Magenta, go to your room," Damian ordered, sitting back down. Magenta didn't move. Damian glared at her. "Go to your room."

"I miss Riffy…why can't he visit us?"

"He's going to visit us in a few days," Tanja said quickly before Damian could answer. "Now go to your room, sweetie."

"Okay, mommy," Magenta said, getting out of her chair and hurrying to her room.

"We're not letting that boy back in this house! He is disrespectful, he is bad, and he is a downright bastard! He will not set foot in this house again as long as I'm alive!" Damian shouted, waking Magenta.

"Just one day, please! For Magenta…she really misses him…I'm sure one day will keep her from asking for a few more years," Tanja said. Magenta pulled her blankets closer to her.

"That boy isn't allowed back here!" Damian shouted. There was a loud smack. "Don't you ever talk back to me, Tanja! What I say is final!"

"Just one day! That's all she wants!" Tanja shouted. "Why can't you just give her one thing, Damian? She's a good girl! She deserves this…Damian! Stop! No!"

There was a high-pitched shriek and the sound of hitting. Magenta curled up into a ball and tried to ignore the sounds, softly singing to herself.

* * *

A few days passed. Magenta spent the days waiting for Riff Raff to walk in, but he never did. Whenever her dad was home, Tanja wouldn't let her out of her room. So she spent quite a bit of time playing with her dolls.

It was around ten in the morning, Tanja was busy cleaning and Magenta was in her room playing with her dolls. The door opened, neither girl noticed someone had walked in until they spoke.

"Where's my sister?"

Magenta looked up from her dolls.

"Where's my sweet Genta?"

Magenta jumped up and ran out her room, nearly running into her mother, who was crying softly. She threw herself at the boy that was standing in the middle of the living room, tears streaming down her face.

"Riffy," she said. Riff Raff smiled and gently pushed her away so he could sit down. The second he was comfortable, Magenta hugged him again as tightly as she could, never wanting to let him go again. "Why were you gone so long?"

"Grammy needed quite a bit of help on her farm…I don't know why she doesn't just sell it and move closer to us…" Riff Raff joked. He looked at Tanja and frowned. He stood up, gently pushing Magenta away, and walked over to the woman that was still crying.

"Mom…your face…" he said. Tanja covered her face with her hands. Riff Raff moved her hands, staring at the bruises on her face. "Did he…I was gone…this is my fault…" he trailed off. "Damn it!"

"It's fine, Riff Raff…" Tanja said.

"No it's not! I promised to protect you two," Riff Raff said. He glanced at Magenta and his eyes grew big. "Did he touch Magenta? Did that bastard lay a finger on her?!"

"Who?" Magenta asked, walking over to Riff Raff.

"Sweetie, did daddy hurt you at all?" Riff Raff asked, gently setting his hands on Magenta's shoulders. Magenta hesitated at first, not sure whether she should be honest.

"Yes…but it…" Magenta didn't have time to finish. Riff Raff had turned back around, his hands becoming fists.

"Where is he? Where is that man?" he asked, glaring at Tanja. "You didn't stop him! You're the reason he sent me away! You're the reason he moved onto your own _daughter_!"

"It's not my fault…I tried to stop him…" Tanja whispered, cowering slightly as Riff Raff stepped closer to her.

"How hard did you actually try?! Obviously not hard enough, mom! That's fine! One of us is going to die tonight!" he shouted, turning back around. "Whenever he gets home, I am going to confront him and do what _you _should have done."

Magenta looked up at Riff Raff, remembering one of the reasons why she had wanted him to come home in the first place. "Riffy, do you wanna go play with my dolls?" she asked, gently tugging on his sleeve.

Riff Raff looked down at her and smiled. "Sure…let's go play with your dolls," he said, letting Magenta lead him to her room.

"Oh wow…you…redecorated…" Riff Raff muttered, staring at Magenta's room with a look of shock and awe on his face. "I remember when everything was either baby blue or light pink…"

Magenta ignored his commenting and dragged him to where her dolls were; in the middle of the room, almost exactly the same as always. She sat down and handed him the doll with yellow hair.

Riff Raff examined the doll for a moment, gently pulling at the hand-made clothes it wore. He looked at the doll in Magenta's hands, the one with red hair, and back at his doll.

"Genta…did you…make these dolls?" he asked. Magenta nodded. "And what do you call them?" He knew that she'd named the dolls; she always named everything she owned. Even her pillows had names.

"That one," Magenta said, pointing at the doll in Riff Raff's hands, "is named Riff Raff…after you." She looked at him with a big, proud smile. Riff Raff managed a slightly disturbed smile, still staring at the doll. "Mine is named Magenta."

"Uh huh…" Riff Raff nodded slowly, trying not to dwell on the fact that the Riff Raff doll seemed to be the most used out of the four dolls he could see.

Magenta picked up the other two dolls. "This one," she held up a doll with slightly red hair, "is mommy."

Riff Raff took the other doll, the one with dark black hair. "This one must be dad…" he mumbled to himself.

"Let's play!" Magenta said, dropping the doll of Tanja and pulling the dollhouse a bit closer to her and her brother. Riff Raff reluctantly put down the doll of Damian. He tried to focus on what Magenta wanted to do.

* * *

"I'm home!" Damian shouted, sounding slightly angered. "Where the hell are you, Tanja?!"

"In the kitchen!" Tanja shouted back at him. "Just finishing up dinner!"

Riff Raff walked out of Magenta's room, despite the young girl's protests and pleading to stay and keep playing. He tried to get Magenta to stay in her room, but she refused to. She promised to keep a distance from Riff Raff.

"Hey, dad," Riff Raff said, stopping and standing in front of his dad. "How have you been these couple years? I've been fine…working to help grammy…"

Damian stared at his son with obvious disdain. "Hello, Riff Raff. Why are you back home?"

"I came back to visit Genta, like a good brother would. How have you been?"

"Fine. Get out, you've seen her, now go," Damian ordered. Magenta cocked her head slightly, not sure why her father was telling her brother to go.

"No," Riff Raff stated. "I'm not leaving. Not this time."

Damian grimaced. "Get out of my house!"

"You think it's fun to hurt my sister?! You think it's _okay _to ruin her life like you did mine?!" Riff Raff screamed, not able to act civil anymore. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh?"

"Get out now!"

Riff Raff shoved Damian. "Pick on someone your own size now!"

Tanja was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching the two with tears in her eyes.

Damian shoved Riff Raff back, hoping to knock him down. Riff Raff just shrugged. Damian pulled back his fist, getting ready to hit Riff Raff. Tanja hurriedly lead Magenta back to her room, telling her to lock the door and not to come out until she said so.

It didn't keep Magenta from listening to the two fight.

"Get the hell out of my house before I hurt you!" Damian shouted.

"I'd die before I walked away! I can't leave her here with _you_!"

* * *

Magenta wasn't told she could come out of her room until the front door had been slammed four times. Tanja then gently knocked on the door and whispered Magenta's name. Magenta could hear loud snoring, something that she often heard and knew who it was. She dropped her dolls and walked over to her door, unlocking it and almost running into Tanja.

"Dinner time, sweetie…sorry you had to wait so long…" Tanja said apologetically. "I wanted your father to go to sleep before I let you come out…he was sort of angry."

Magenta nodded and followed Tanja into the kitchen, not noticing the blood on the carpet. She climbed into her seat and started eating as soon as Tanja set the plate of food in front of her. Tanja sat down beside her, watching her eat with a small smile on her face.

"Mommy…where's Riffy?" Magenta asked. "Did daddy make him leave?"

"Yes…your father made him go stay somewhere else for the night…" Tanja answered. There was a long silence as Magenta ate. A short time after she'd finished, the snoring stopped. Tanja's eyes brightened and her smile grew bigger, until she heard the footsteps.

"What the hell are you two still doing awake?" Damian shouted, standing in the open doorway. "Both of you need to go to bed now!"

Tanja sighed. "Can Magenta finish eating first?"

"No. Go to bed, both of you."

Tanja stood up and turned to Damian. "Damian, she needs to eat. No matter how much you think she can go without eating, she _needs _to eat. Let her eat until she's done and then she'll go to bed."

Magenta blinked, looked down at her clean plate, and back up at her mother. She was finished…

Damian stepped closer to Tanja. "Woman, you'll listen to me or you'll end up just like that _boy _you call a son!"

"I don't care! I won't let you take your anger out on Magenta anymore!" Tanja shouted. Magenta hadn't heard her mother raise her voice in a while. She was, quite honestly, scared.

Damian glared at Tanja. He looked at Magenta. "Magenta! Go to bed!"

"I'm still hungry," Magenta mumbled innocently. Damian walked over to Magenta and grabbed her arm.

"You're going to bed!" he shouted, roughly pulling her out of her chair and dragging her to her room. Magenta started screaming as loud as she could. Tanja stood there, frozen with fear and shock. Damian picked Magenta up and held her close to his face. "Listen to me and listen to me well. If you don't stop disobeying me, your life will become a living hell."

"D…daddy," Magenta whimpered. Damian tossed her in her room and slammed the door shut, not caring if Magenta had been hurt. Magenta sat up and held her arm, crying loudly.

"Go to bed!" Damian shouted. There was a loud smack and a shriek. "I said _go to bed!_" There was another smack, shuffling, and the sound of a slamming door.

Magenta sniffled, gently squeezing her arm. She stood up and changed into her pajamas, with some difficulty, and climbed into bed. She sang herself a quick lullaby and tried her best to go to sleep.

* * *

_**I am trying to keep this realistic, but I'm not exactly sure how this would go soooo...yeah...sorry. By the way, yay for Riff Raff and Tanja! :D Kinda Tanja...**_

_**Kay, thanks for reading chapter 2. :)**_


	3. Where Did You Go When I Needed You

_**I finally finished this...here. TAKE IT BEFORE I REGRET IT!**  
_

_**Rugrats Theory belongs to Vocaloid/Yuki Kaai**_

_**Rocky Horror belongs to Fox, Richard O'Brien, Jim Sharman blah.**_

_**Damian and Tanja belong to me :)**_

* * *

_"I'll always be here for you, Genta…" Riff Raff whispered, pulling Magenta into a tight embrace. Magenta cried into his shirt, unsure whether she should be happy or sad that he was back with her. "I will never abandon you…I'll never hurt you…"_

_ "Riffy," Magenta said, squeezing her brother as hard as she could. "Why do you keep leaving me…?"_

_ Riff Raff didn't answer her. She felt the warmth of her brother leave. She started screaming once she realized he was gone once again._

Magenta felt herself being lifted off of the floor. She felt a hand touch her back and begin rubbing small circles, trying to sooth her.

"Genta…calm down," she heard her mother say. Magenta wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

Tanja tried her best to keep Damian away from Magenta as much as possible. She tried to hide the bruises and cuts from her daughter. Magenta was only five, and didn't deserve to have to deal with Damian.

"Mommy…where's Riffy…?" Magenta whispered, looking up at Tanja with big eyes. "I thought he said he was going to stay this time…"

Tanja bit her lip. "Genta, he had to leave again…don't worry, he'll be back again. Soon, hopefully," she answered.

Magenta smiled. Something in the back of her head told her that it was lie, that her mother was lying to her. But she didn't want to believe it, she wanted to believe everything she was told. She didn't want to think that Riff Raff wasn't ever going to come back.

"Mommy, can I play again?" Magenta asked, wriggling in her mother's arms. Tanja laughed at her daughter's unchanging energetic personality and gently set her on the floor.

"I'll go make us some snacks, and then I'll play with you, okay?" she suggested, smiling for the first time in a while. Magenta nodded, getting up and walking over to her shelf.

"I'll get some more dolls," Magenta stated. Tanja watched her daughter reach for the dolls on the shelf. She smiled and hurried out of the room, wanting to have the snacks finished before Magenta got the dolls out.

* * *

_"I needed you!" Magenta screamed, throwing her pillow at Riff Raff. He tried to keep from laughing, but failed. Magenta started screaming at the top of her lungs, clenching her fists and throwing another pillow at her brother. "You left me behind again!"_

_ "Magenta, calm down," Riff Raff laughed, crawling over to Magenta. "Wanna play with your dollies?"_

_ "No!"_

_ "Come on…you know you want to."_

_ Magenta shook her head, grabbing the pillow Riff Raff had brought back to her and hitting Riff Raff with it. "No!"_

_ Riff Raff stopped laughing, suddenly looking serious. "Stop being a baby, Magenta! Just play with the dolls!"_

_ "No! You're a meanie! Go away!" Magenta shouted. "You left me here with daddy!"_

Magenta shook her head, throwing her dolls at the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled. She missed her brother. He'd been gone for a few days. Tanja had convinced her that he'd gone back to work with grammy, and that he might visit again before she started school.

But something kept telling Magenta that it was a lie.

The front door slammed and Magenta could hear Damian's loud stomping head down the hall to his room. Her mother had left to shop, with Damian's permission of course. The footsteps started heading back down the hall, stopping outside Magenta's room. Magenta held her breath, hoping that Damian would keep walking.

The door opened and Damian walked into the room, a fake smile on his face.

"Aren't you going to give your daddy a hug?" he asked. He held out his arms, waiting for Magenta to hug him like she always did. Magenta simply shook her head no. "No? Daddy doesn't get a hug?"

"No," Magenta whispered. She noticed Damian's smile turn into a frown.

"You're just like your fucking mother, Magenta!" he screamed, his eyes narrowing into a glare. "You don't appreciate all I do for you, do you? No, because you're Tanja's daughter!"

Magenta flinched when Damian walked closer to her. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up off the ground. She kicked her legs, hoping that Damian would let her go.

"Stop squirming!" Damian screamed in her face. "Or I'll do a lot worse to you than I originally planned."

"No! Let me go, daddy!" Magenta shouted, squeezing her eyes shut. Damian laughed.

"Your choice!" he shouted before laughing again.

* * *

"She needs to start school, Tanja," Damian growled.

"She's a tad young, isn't she?" Tanja asked.

Magenta was sitting on her bed, curled into a ball. She had finally managed to stop crying after hours.

"No. She's five. She needs to start going to school."

"It's a bit late…isn't it? I mean…it _is _nearly August," Tanja replied. For the first time in a while, she and Damian weren't arguing. Damian wasn't yelling at her, or hitting her.

"It's never too late to enroll a kid in school," Damian said. "I'm sure she'd enjoy meeting new people."

Tanja sighed. "Damian…Magenta has never been good in crowds. Don't you remember when we took her to the store with us once? She started freaking out…I don't think school is a good idea."

"She has to get over it!" Damian shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "She's five years old! It's ridiculous for her to have an obsession with dolls!"

"No it's not…" Tanja murmured. "Why are you forcing her to go to school? She doesn't like crowds and you're not going to help her obsession if you force her to do something she wouldn't want to do!"

"She's five! She doesn't know what she wants!" Damian screamed. "She's going to school and that's final, Tanja! I'm going to go change. Hurry up and finish dinner!"

Before Tanja could reply, Damian had walked away from her. He stormed down the hall to his room, smiling as he passed Magenta's room. He walked into his room and quickly changed out of his suit and headed back to the kitchen. He stopped when he was standing outside Magenta's open room. He stepped into the room.

"Magenta," he said. Magenta squeaked loudly and shot up in bed, staring at Damian with wide eyes.

"D…daddy," she murmured, scooting back to the edge of her bed. "Wh…what do you want?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, _sweetie_," Damian answered slowly, grinning at Magenta.

Magenta whimpered softly, not looking away from Damian.

"Dinner's done," Tanja called. "Come and eat!"

Damian scoffed and left. Magenta waited a minute before slowly climbing out of bed and silently walking out of her room. She hurried into the kitchen and climbed into her seat, staring down at the wooden table shyly.

Less than three minutes later, Tanja was sitting down next to Magenta. Damian sat across from Magenta, in his usual spot, silently eating his dinner.

"Magenta, you're starting school in a few days," he finally said.

"Wh…what? D…daddy, I don't want to…I don't want to go to school," Magenta stammered, glancing up at Damian for a second. She immediately looked back down at the table, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "Pl..please don't make me go to school."

"You're going to school, and that's final Magenta," Damian said sternly. Tanja shook her head faintly and rubbed circles on Magenta's back. She was hoping that Magenta would stop crying. "Don't you dare cry about it or you'll get in trouble, Magenta."

Magenta bit her lip hard, trying not to cry. She didn't want to get in trouble. She quickly ate her dinner and excused herself to her room to play with her dollies.

She locked the door behind her, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve some more. She sat down in front of her doll house and picked up two of her dolls.

* * *

_"Daddy's making me go to school," Magenta said softly, burying her face in her brother's shoulder. Riff Raff wrapped his arms around his tiny sister, burying his face in her hair and taking in her scent._

_ "Trust me, no matter how horrible that man is, he knows that school is the best place for you right now. You'll get away from him, for one, and you'll make new friends," he told her. "Just give it a chance, okay?"_

_ Magenta started crying._

_ "Genta!" Riff Raff shouted. "Genta, what's wrong?!"_

_ Magenta squeezed Riff Raff tightly. "I don't want to leave you, Riffy. You're my brother and I love you…if I go to school…I won't get to see you anymore…"_

_ "I'll always be with you…right here," Riff Raff whispered. Magenta moved slightly when she felt Riff Raff move one of his hands to his chest. "Just say my name, and I'll be right there beside you, holding your hand."_

_ Magenta shrugged her shoulders._

_ "Give school a chance. For me, please?" Riff Raff begged softly, smiling. Magenta blinked a few times before smiling and nodding her head furiously._

_ "Okay, I'll go to school," she said. Riff Raff pulled her close and hugged her again._

_ "I promise, I'll be back soon, Genta. And when I come back, I'll take you to grammy's when I leave," he told her. "I'm really sorry for leaving."_

_ Magenta didn't respond. She didn't know how to respond. She half believed him but…_

_ "Okay, Riffy."_


	4. Everyone's Whispering About Me

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't feel like writing Rocky Horror stories anymore - I didn't even want to do anything related to Rocky Horror anymore. And the second I decided I was done, I got an idea for this story and began writing. And this chapter kind of sucks, I'm sorry, I don't know how people would act in this situation, I know schools don't have classes like this - don't call me out. Okay? I tried, I really did. I'm the worst person ever, I get it. Just read the damn chapter, okay? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror or the song Rugrats Theory. This will be the very last time I put a disclaimer in this story.**

* * *

Despite her original protests, Magenta was glad to leave the house and go to school. Her father had begun to get worse around her and her mother and she just wanted to get out for a while. Her mother dropped her off since her father had passed out after drinking all night.

"Mommy," Magenta played with the hem of her skirt, eyes focused on her legs.

"Yes, Genta?" Tanja whispered. Magenta looked up at her mother and noticed the she was wearing quite a bit more makeup than usual around her eye.

"Are the people going to be nice?" she asked, her voice a scared whisper. Tanja turned and looked at her daughter, smiling warmly.

"Yes, Genta. They're going to be nice and you're going to have a lot of fun, honey," she said. A few minutes passed. "Do you…have any bruises, honey?" Magenta quickly shook her head. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, mommy."

Tanja quickly wiped away a few tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. "That's good. Make sure you make lots of friends, okay, honey?"

"Yes, mommy." Silence. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why does daddy hurt you and me?"

Tanja had no answer. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and tightened her jaw, fighting more tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She glanced at her daughter, who was patiently waiting for an answer, emerald eyes sparkling with innocence and curiosity.

Luckily, the school came into view and Tanja wasn't given a chance to answer. Magenta was bouncing around in her seat, a wide smile on her face. When Tanja stopped the car to let Magenta out, Magenta threw open the door and nearly fell out.

"Bye, mommy!" she shouted, closing the door and running towards the school. Tanja watched her daughter disappear into the building, a hopeful smile on her face.

* * *

The first few minutes, Magenta enjoyed being in school. She looked around in awe, staring at every kid that walked by. Some were tall, some were short, some were nice, others weren't so nice. She'd never been around so many people at once before – she didn't quite understand why her brother hated it so much.

She was led to her class by a nice woman in her late thirties. There weren't many people in the class – and the few that were in there were in groups already. Magenta froze, staring at the people. There was a mix of different ages, it appeared, as some kids were quite bigger than others.

The woman that had led Magenta to the room walked over to the older man sitting behind a desk. She whispered something in his ear and the man stared at the frightened Magenta, his smile fading slowly. With a nod of his head, he stood up and walked over to Magenta.

"Hi, Magenta," he whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder. She tensed up and squeezed her eyes shut, her little hands becoming fists. The man quickly removed his hand, unsure how to react to what had happened. Magenta looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and blinked.

"Hi," she said.

The older woman left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her. Magenta glanced at the door and frowned.

"I'm Mister Spiro, your teacher," the man said, drawing Magenta's attention away from the door and back to himself. "I assume you'll need a place to put your backpack during class so it won't get in your way…?" Magenta nodded, slowly taking off her backpack. Honestly, she'd forgotten she even had a backpack on…the man took it from her and smiled. "Go and socialize until class starts, okay?"

He walked away, leaving Magenta standing there alone. She awkwardly played with her skirt, keeping her eyes on the floor, occasionally glancing up at the other kids. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

Mister Spiro noticed this and walked over to her. He gently took her hand in his and led her over to a group of kids that appeared to be her age – one was a girl with mousey brown hair, another was a boy with short curly black hair, and the last one was a girl with short cherry hair.

"Join them, okay?" Mister Spiro whispered. The three looked up at Magenta and smiled. Hesitantly, Magenta sat down in the open space they made for her. She curled her legs under her body and held her hands to her chest, staring at the floor. Mister Spiro smiled and walked away again.

The girl with mousey hair smiled. "Hi," she said, thrusting her hand towards Magenta, "I'm Janet." Magenta backed away slightly, unsure what the gesture was. Janet smiled again. "You're supposed to shake my hand, silly."

Magenta hesitantly reached out and shook Janet's hand.

"I'm Frank," the boy with black hair announced.

"Columbia!" the final girl announced, raising her hand in the air and smiling enthusiastically.

"Magenta…"

"So," Janet said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess we should tell a bit about ourselves?" Frank and Columbia nodded. "Magenta, I'm Janet, as I told you. I'm nine years old and I have a mom, my dad left when I was…four years old. My favorite color is pink and my favorite animals are cats."

Magenta nodded.

"Everyone calls me Frankie. I'm eight, and I don't know who my mom is. My dad raises me and he's _mean_ sometimes…" Frank explained. Before he could continue, Columbia started laughing.

"I'm five years old and I have two mommies! I like biting things and breaking my toys – my puppy likes that stuff too," she said.

"Columbia…don't interrupt Frank…" Janet scolded. Frank shrugged.

"It's fine."

Everyone looked at Magenta. She bit her lip before finally managing to speak. "I'm five and my daddy's really mean to me. My brother's gone and my mommy is really quiet most of the time…"

Janet frowned. She recognized how Magenta was acting – she didn't know if Frank and Columbia did, but _she _did. She knew exactly why Magenta was in this room.

"Why aren't there many kids here?" Columbia asked, looking around.

"Because this is the class for special kids," Janet explained. "Kids that are difficult to deal with in full classrooms, can't handle crowds, need extra attention…that sort of stuff."

"Oh."

Frank stared at Magenta. He reached over and gently patted her shoulder, smiling ever so softly at her. Magenta squeaked and moved away, accidentally scooting into Janet.

"Sorry," he apologized quickly. "I didn't – I shouldn't – I'm sorry!"

Janet glared at him. She looked at Magenta with warm eyes, hoping that she wasn't scared too badly.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk to me?" Magenta shook her head. "Okay. Well, Frank didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. He's just trying to help you relax, okay?" Magenta nodded again, this time a bit more hesitantly.

Mister Spiro walked up to the front of the room and cleared his throat, effectively getting the students' attention.

"Welcome back to school, everyone," he said. "I hope you enjoy this year as much as I will. Now, to begin with something simple…"

An older kid raised his hand and groaned. "Mister Spiro, can we _please _do something that doesn't make us bored?"

"Brad, we have children here too. We have to work with everyone."

"Why not get another teacher in here – split the students into two groups. One group for anyone younger than nine, the other group for anyone older than ten," the boy, Brad, suggested. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and ran his hand through his messy, short brown hair.

"We would if we could, Brad," Mister Spiro replied. "But we simply can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not have an older student that understands things we need to learn teach us?" Brad asked.

"You're only in this class for a month, Brad. You can wait, okay?"

Brad scowled and looked back at the other three people in his little circle and began talking again. Magenta frowned. She didn't understand why there were so many different ages in this room…

"Wait…will you two be leaving?" Columbia asked suddenly, a look of fear on her face. Janet smiled.

"Possibly – I'm not sure. Frank and I might get to be in a normal class again, but there's no promises," she answered. Frank shook his head, mumbling something about stupid ideas. "I'd say Frank might be stuck here again for another year."

"Another year my butt!" Frank snapped. "I'm sick and tired of everyone looking at me and laughing!"

Janet reached out and gently patted Frank on the shoulder. "It's not going to stop. You know this, Frank."

"Yeah…"

"So, Magenta…" Columbia smiled at Magenta. "Do you want to build stuff?"

"Children," Mister Spiro sighed. "Children."

"Not all of us are children, Mister Spiro!" Brad shouted suddenly. "Why can't you understand that?!"

A shouting match between Brad, a boy that Magenta didn't know, and Mister Spiro began. It was more of Brad and the other boy yelling at an obviously annoyed Mister Spiro, who didn't yell back.

"Why don't you just let us go to a different class?" Brad shouted.

"I don't like it here!" the other boy screamed.

"We're laughed at because we're in the special classes! We don't even need it anymore – we never needed it!"

"Brad, Edward, please stop yelling," Mister Spiro ordered gently.

"No!" Brad screamed. Before he could continue, Magenta covered her ears and started screaming.

"Stop! Daddy, stop! Please stop yelling!" she screamed.

"Magenta…" Janet murmured. Mister Spiro hurried over, ignoring Brad and Edward's shouting, and picked Magenta up. He left the room with her still screaming and crying.

* * *

After Magenta finally calmed down, it was time for lunch and recess. Mister Spiro led Magenta back to Janet, Frank, and Columbia.

"Keep an eye on her, okay?" he asked Janet. Janet nodded and smiled. "I need to go talk to the counselor. I'll be back after recess."

With that, he left.

Everyone in the room turned their heads and stared at Magenta, some of the other kids whispering things about her.

Magenta stared at the floor, playing with her skirt again. Janet stared at her sadly, wanting to help her but not wanting to make her panicky again.

"Genta?" Columbia whispered. Magenta looked up, smiling at the nickname. "Do you wanna build with me?"

Magenta nodded and scooted over to Columbia, who had a whole bunch of building blocks in front of her. The two girls started building, occasionally giggling and laughing.

"That was odd," Frank muttered. He buried his face in his knees and sighed. Janet scooted closer to him and gently hugged him.

"Not really…I was like that when I first came to school…I know how she feels. She'll get over it soon," she said. Frank sighed.

"Hey, freaky girl," Brad said, rudely interrupting Columbia and Magenta's fun. "What was the screaming about?"

"Nothing," Magenta whispered.

"That was weird and uncalled for – I'm not your dad, and neither is Eddie. You're weird," Brad said, crossing his arms over his chest. When Magenta didn't respond, he kicked the tower that she and Columbia had been building. "Freak," her muttered as he turned and walked away.

The whispering began again. Everyone was talking about her. Columbia. Janet. Frank. Brad.

Everyone was talking about her. She wanted to cry.

_Stop it…stop it…stop…_


End file.
